Journey Into The Dark
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: This is the fellowship of the ring with my own little twist on things. Instead of 9 the felowship consits of 10, the tenth member being female; the story being told from her point to veiw. But trust me I think you will find the story more interesting than


Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for all of the chapters to this story. I love Tolkien's Lord of the Ring's therefore decided to put my own little twist on things. I am not making any profit from this. If I were I would be too busy working for Tolkien Enterprises and not writing fanfiction. 

A/N: I know a lot of things may be inconsistent with the Elvish language so bare with me and do not persecute me for my ignorance. No flaming please, unless you just can't help yourself and in that case they will be used to keep me warm during winter. Enjoy my story everyone and feel free to offer your opinions. ^_^

Oh yeah! One more thing! When the characters are speaking in Elvish/Dwarvish I will put the their words in brackets since I don't know enough about any of the languages to actually use them in any way. 

If you want to see my language skills work read my other stories such as Digimon Experience which as some Japanese in it.

Any way enough of my rambling! 

Have fun reading!

Journey Into the Dark 

Chapter One:

     My name is Melendril. I am the daughter of high elves and the daughter of humans. My people passed over the sea but I remained, the human in me beckoning me to stay, to stay even though my father begged me to come with him.

       "My daughter, Melendril. This world is doomed please come home with me and leave this land. Our kingdom in the South has been taken and Souron's darkness is spreading once again in this land. Let Middle Earth alone to its fate. Pass over the sea with me and leave these bad memories behind. Melfa is gone, now."

       Yes, my dear Melfa she was always so loyal to me. She was my best servant and my best friend. Seeing her bloodstained and dying before my eyes has been sired into my mind. I couldn't forgive myself for not being able to protect her for many years, but I eventually got over it and now only think of the good times of when she was alive.

       "Father," I said crying. "It isn't for Melfa's sake I stay."

       "Then for who's?" He asked seeming as though he was searching for an answer. "Is it for Glorfindel?"

       Glorfindel… Then elf lord that resided in the house of Elrond, my fiancé, or so he says. I just woke up one morning and found myself engaged. 

       "Mistress, Mistress. Wake up! Glorfindel has chosen!" Melfa said running into my chamber squealing at the top of her lungs, her golden locks flying in the air as she jumped onto my bed shaking me out of sleepiness.

       "Huh?" I replied not sure why I should care who Glorfindel had asked to marry him. 

       "Glorfindel has chosen!" She squealed again hugging me tightly. "Glorfindel has chosen you! Congratulations!" She exclaimed still hugging me, but now rocking from side to side. "I'm happy for you!" Melfa said now crying. And it was at that point I begin to sob uncontrollably, but they were not tears of joy. 

       "Me?" I said through my tears and disbelief. 

       "Yes, Glorfindel has chosen you! Oh, Melendril my Mistress you must be so happy!" Melfa said stroking my hair. I couldn't say anything all I could do was hug her back. 

       To be the bride of an elf lord is a great honor and Glorfindel has prove himself many times to be as noble has his title commands and even more so, but even still I felt burdened by this announcement. I couldn't openly reject his proposal, if I can call it that. To be chosen as Glorfindel's wife is a great honor, even in secret if I rejected his proposal it would bring great shame to him and me. 

       When my tears finally begin to subside Melfa brought me into the dressing room to prepare me for the opening ceremony of our engagement. Sitting in a chair after getting dressed a white lace gown I held a mirror to my face to find the brownish complexion of my face turned red about the checks. This frustrated me so that I started dabbing at my face with the ends of my fingers but it only made my face even redder. 

       "Don't be ashamed of you red face, Mistress." Calindra said resting her arm on my shoulder. 

       I turned around surprised to hear the hardness in the usually mild mannered elf's voice. Calindra was the seventh of my servants.  Her light brown locks rested calmly about her checks and on her shoulders as her bright blue eyes looked at me with hardness in her eyes despite the smile she wore. Suddenly Melfa came running up and slapped Calindra square in the jaw, who gave a yelp of surprise putting her hand to her face.

       "Show more respect to your princess!" Melfa commanded her eyes ablaze. "Now be gone!"

       With a huff Calindra left the room still holding her check. 

       "Melfa!" I said surprised. 

       "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I should have let you handle her, but I just can't stand to see you disrespected like that." Melfa said solemnly.

       It was true that Calindra was strangely rude, but I would've only scolded her.

       "Calindra may be young but she is old enough to know better, she doesn't need to be told to show respect." Melfa said seeming to have read my mind as she kneeled and rested her head on my knee. "You are too kind my princess." She said now hugging my leg. 

       "Melfa, you may be a servant in this house but you are also my best friend." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "There is now need to grovel, please stand up." Leaning forward I now whispered to her. "You are making me uncomfortable."

       "Oh, Mistress! I'm sorry." Melfa said lifting her head allowing me to see the tears that were streaming down her face. "This is a special day for you and I won't have anyone ruin it. I just won't have it!" At this I couldn't help but smile. Melfa was always so protective of me and I could never a find a more loyal friend or servant.        Often as a child she would find her way into the palace and play with me. Then the older servants my father had appointed to me would often shoo her away until one day she refused to leave. Melfa caused such a ruckus they had to call my father to remove her. 

_       "Please Sir, don't throw me out. Princess Melendril is my only friend. Please let me stay with her a little while longer." _Melfa cried grabbing at my father's leg. _"I promise if you let me stay here forever I will serve her with all of my heart until eternity! Please, let me stay."_ Melfa pleaded through here sobbing.

       _"Please father she's my only friend let her stay."_ I begged while holding steadfast to his other leg. 

       _"Alright, alright." _My father laughed. _"But you make sure serve my daughter well!" _He said, but I could tell he didn't take what Melfa said seriously and many months had pasted before he spoke these words again to her, finally acknowledging the sincerity of her words. 

       In the hall of the courtyard I stood beside Melfa holding her hand for support. I was very nervous. What would I say to Glorfindel whom I've never met? All I knew of him was in lore concerning his great deeds and purity of heart. How could he know so much about me to announce engagement to me?

       "Congratulations!" I heard a male voice say as a felt a hand on my shoulder. 

       "Legolas!" I said shocked and surprised. "I-I wasn't expecting you to be here." I stammered. Though Mirkwood was a good distance away, my father and King Thrinadil were very close friends, but despite the friendship between them how could he have known about this engagement before me?

       "Do not sound so surprised to see me. I wouldn't be a friend if I missed one of the most important days in your life. I only found out recently when my father asked me why was I still in Mirkwood when you were soon to be celebrating your engagement to Glorfindel. The news was surprising to say the least. What a secret you have kept from me!" As soon as he said that I could feel my face growing red. It would seem everyone knew of this engagement except me. 

       "I'm proud of you." Legolas said before walking away. And hearing those words come out of his mouth suddenly filled me with anger. I stood with my fist clinched at my side. Then a barrage of thoughts seemed to flow through my mind all at once. The one thought that reoccurred was the fact that I felt too young to be getting married. Glorfindel has had many a century to be a bachelor and I was only 203 and I wanted to have many adventures before I bind myself to someone and not even in my wildest imaginations did I picture my self ever being bound to Glorfindel. 

       For a while I stood there with Melfa. I was so deep in though I almost did not notice the faint sound of small bells. Lifting my eyes I could see a talk blonde elf standing in front of me wearing a brown cloak that covered his clothes. He was very handsome and had soft kind eyes. Was he another well wisher my father had invited? 

       "Lord Glorfindel!" Melfa exclaimed deeply bowing. 

       I could feel the power of his presence and he was more pleasant to look upon than I heard. Suddenly, it became deafly quiet. Melfa released my hand smiling at me as she walked away, only to have it taken up again by Glorfindel. At that same moment I became very aware of my pounding heart.

       _"Melendril." _Glorfindel said speaking directly to my mind. _"Though, you have never met me. I have often watched you from afar. You care much for the creatures of this world and everything else pales in comparison to your power and beauty."_

       I was surprise to hear this from an elf lord who was counted among the most fair, wise and strong. Glorfindel smiled.

       _"Your father has taught you well making you wise beyond your years."_

_       "Thank you for you kind words, but my power is little and so is my wisdom." _I said to him, feeling his words were mere flattery. 

       Glorfindel smiled again. _"You think too little of yourself. You are the daughter of a high elven king. What I said is true for I have witnessed it with my own eyes."_

My eyes grew large. There was only one time I used my power and that was on Melfa's birthday, but even then it was only for a fire works display. To say the least I was shocked when I realized the sincerity of his words.

       "I love you." Glorfindel said out loud as he hugged me, his voice gentle, but in the silence of the hall it seemed to echo loudly. I hugged him back as tears begin to flow from eyes once more. 

       That night I slept heavily, dreaming of nothing and awoke to a soft knocking at my door. 

       "Come in." I said. Still laying down, but no one came. Getting up I went to the door to find Elves whom I counted among my friends standing at my door each with a single flower in his hand. 

       "Melendril," Adorien said stepping forward. He was very tall and trim. Looking up into his eyes I saw a deep longing there I had never seen before and then realized that the same longing was in all of their eyes. "I speak for everyone here in saying that we can go on no longer pretending."

       "Pretending?" I ask bewildered.

       "We have been in love with you from the beginning." Wilandil spoke up from behind. 

       "We were all hoping that one day that you would be bound to one of us but now we know that day will never come." Adorian continued. Then turned to the other gathering the flowers into a bouquet then turning once again to me. "Please take this as a token as we abandon our love for you." He said placing the flowers in my hands.

       I couldn't say anything. All I could do was stand there in complete and utter disbelief. Did he just say they were in love with me? How long had I known them and this is just now revealed to me? That their friendship with me was only for the purpose for pursuing a romance with me and nothing more? 

       "Good bye Melendril." He said turning and walking out of the door. 

       Once they had all gone I fell to the floor and started crying. Several of the elves I thought to be my friends were gone.

       "Melendril." I heard I familiar voice call my name. Quickly wiping my face I looked up to see Legolas solemnly standing in the door a single flower in his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
